<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гусейнбала Мираламов. Орел by Naila_Bannayeva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411464">Гусейнбала Мираламов. Орел</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva'>Naila_Bannayeva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы прозы/Prose translations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Переводы прозы/Prose translations [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080758</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гусейнбала Мираламов. Орел</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По служебным делам мне часто приходится выезжать в районы республики, особенно – южной ее зоны. Наиболее часто мои дороги пролегают через маленькие живописные деревушки родного Лерика. И каждый раз меня вновь неизменно восхищает суровая природа здешних мест – горы, леса, тропинки, старые кладбища, а также родники. В одно из таких путешествий я пригласил с собою Тогрула Айдамира – своего широко известного друга и земляка, снискавшего большое уважение у читателей своими реалистическими произведениями. Малоразговорчивый и спокойный по натуре, он поистине неисчерпаем. Когда он начинает говорить, окружающие восхищенно смотрят ему в рот – мало осталось на свете того, чего этот человек не знал бы из области истории, философии, музыки, литературы.<br/>
<br/>
Тем не менее, его не очень-то любили, и на то были две причины. Во-первых, по своему таланту он был на голову выше всех окружающих. Во-вторых,  чиновники режима, в особенности служители всепроникающей идеологии, знали о полном отсутствии у него каких-либо симпатий к существующей власти – и он, в свою очередь, знал это. И потому, несмотря на все усилия приятелей и окружающих, не допускал в своих словах или поведении ничего, что могло бы навлечь на него репрессии. Мнимые друзья со  спрятанными в кармане диктофонами из кожи вон лезли, но никак не могли «раскрутить» его даже на одну хоть сколько-нибудь крамольную фразу о руководстве республики, Брежневе или Ленине. Все видели, что этого автора прекрасных исторических романов и рассказов буквально переполняют обвинения против Советов – однако уста его были крепко запечатаны. И окружающие, как ни бились, не могли вызвать его на откровенность. Он сразу, с первых слов собеседника, догадывался, что за субъект находится перед ним и с какой целью говорит ему те или иные слова, но в то же время, в ответ на подобное предательство, он никогда никому не бросал упрека или иных горьких слов – чтобы не дразнить гусей.<br/>
<br/>
Я видел все это, наблюдал со стороны – благо, часто сталкивался с ним на различного рода застольных мероприятиях, а регулярно, раз-другой в месяц, и сам приглашал его и других своих друзей в живописный ресторанчик на берегу моря. Делал я это не без умысла. Дома он день и ночь интенсивно работал – писал романы, повести, рассказы, стихи, публицистику, создавал бессчетное количество исторических эссе, биографических очерков, и потому ему просто необходимо было хорошо питаться. А работы ему не давали – недоброжелатели стремились голодом и нуждой поставить его с семьею на колени. Однако он был непреклонен. Кое-как кормил семью гонорарами, получаемыми от книг, выходящих раз в два-три года, но не перед кем не склонял головы.<br/>
<br/>
Итак, я должен был объездить весь Лерик, его дальние и ближние села, в связи с работой – там проводили газификацию. Подумав о том, как облегчает путешествие присутствие собеседника, я позвонил Тогрулу Айдамиру и пригласил его в попутчики. После некоторого колебания он согласился.<br/>
<br/>
- Сменишь обстановку, проветришь мозги, – сказал я, – пусть они у тебя отдохнут от Канта да от Ницше. Лей-пей устроим...<br/>
<br/>
Он согласился, узнав, что никого,  кроме нас, не будет. И вот, субботним утром, на рассвете, я подкатил на  «Виллисе» к его дому на окраине села. Посигналил – и он,  уже собравшийся, вышел на веранду, подошел, сел в машину. Поздоровавшись со мной и с водителем, сказал:<br/>
<br/>
- Может, сперва перекусим, а потом уже поедем?<br/>
<br/>
Я засмеялся:<br/>
<br/>
- Родной, ну какой завтрак в такую рань? Перекусим в Гырхверсте.<br/>
<br/>
Машина тронулась.<br/>
<br/>
– Ну, как твои дела? – спросил я. – Что нового написал? Что издал?<br/>
<br/>
Он улыбнулся:<br/>
<br/>
– Написано много. Планировал было книгу издать, да Гадырханлы, друг-приятель липовый, снова обманул, не включил в план. Так и осталась книга на следующий год.<br/>
<br/>
Меня эти слова будто ножом по сердцу царапнули. Ведь книжные гонорары были единственным источником его дохода! В глубине его карих глаз таилась крепко настоянная грусть. Машина скользила по лесной дороге. Было довольно прохладно, несмотря на лето. Хорошо, я хоть пиджак надел. Как же холодно будет наверху, в горах! Машина двигалась неспешно, и в Гырхверсту мы прибыли в половине девятого.<br/>
<br/>
– Эй, Фейруз! – обратился я к румяному заведующему рестораном и чайханой, который, завидев машину, вышел нам навстречу. – Что есть пожевать?<br/>
<br/>
– А вы что желаете?<br/>
<br/>
– Надо же, как утро начинается... – удивился Тогрул.<br/>
<br/>
– А то как же... – отозвался я. – …Шашлык из ягненка.<br/>
<br/>
Немного погодя мы уже сидели позади ресторана, над журчащей горной рекой, и запивали коньяком свежеприготовленный шашлык из ягненка. Я, наслаждаясь тем, как ест Тогрул, заметил, улыбаясь:<br/>
<br/>
- За эту неделю ты должен накопить столько энергии, чтобы тебе ее хватило до следующей весны!<br/>
<br/>
Друг сердечно рассмеялся моей шутке.<br/>
<br/>
...Через час-другой мы прибыли в райцентр, и сразу отправились в райком. Первый секретарь прекрасно знал и меня, и Тогрула. Но у него как раз был посетитель, и я, оставив Тогрула в райкомовской библиотеке, сделал несколько звонков директорам колхозов, дабы те проявили необходимую готовность. Товарищ Бабаев, узнав о нашем приходе, пренебрег оставшимися посетителями и лично вышел нам навстречу. Я изложил ему цель нашего прибытия. Он очень обрадовался:<br/>
<br/>
– Проводите, проводите газ – спасайте лес. А то население увеличилось, и вон сколько тысяч кубометров вырубают ежегодно!<br/>
<br/>
Незадолго до того как раз закончилась прокладка гигантского газопровода из Ирана, и мы должны были приступить к газификации окрестных сел. Разумеется, невозможно было бы вот так сразу газифицировать весь Лерик – на это потребовалось бы, по меньшей мере, три-четыре года. Однако уже проводились определенные работы, были заказаны трубы.<br/>
<br/>
Тогрул преподнес первому секретарю сборник своих рассказов, изданный в прошлом году. Тот перелистал книгу и промолвил:<br/>
<br/>
– Тьфу-тьфу, не сглазить, плодотворно трудитесь.<br/>
<br/>
– Как бы плодотворно ни трудился, печатают раз в три года.<br/>
<br/>
– Уже одно то большое дело, – сказал товарищ Бабаев, – что Тогрул в одиночку, без, так сказать, поддержки сверху, пробивает себе дорогу.<br/>
<br/>
Я при этих словах, слегка покраснев, глянул на друга и сказал:<br/>
<br/>
- Конечно, имейся у него нужный человечек – наверняка уже выпустил бы избранные произведения.<br/>
<br/>
– Так ведь настоящий талант – это еще и продвижение вперед именно благодаря собственным усилиям, а не за счет протекции «дядюшки», – подвел итог разговору товарищ Бабаев и повернулся ко мне. – Машина есть?<br/>
<br/>
– Есть, – ответил я. – Мы на моем «Виллисе».<br/>
<br/>
– Отлично. На обратном пути милости прошу ко мне в гости.<br/>
<br/>
Попрощавшись, мы вышли. В течение последующих нескольких дней ездили по селам района, определяли объекты. А по ночам, выйдя с Тогрулом в степь, наблюдали бесчисленные звезды, наполнявшие небосвод. Воздух, сама атмосфера здесь были так чисты, что глаз человеческий превращался в некое подобие телескопа. Сколько же их,  разноцветных звезд, в небесных галактиках – желтых, красных, белых, голубых... Нигде больше не увидишь такого неба, сплошь усыпанного драгоценными камнями. Друг мой был в полном восторге. Обладающий немалыми познаниями в астрофизике, Айдамир рассказал мне много удивительного из этой области. Я впервые услышал о том, что, оказывается, Земля, планеты, Солнце, все звезды и галактики возникли из крохотного электрона.<br/>
<br/>
Наконец, путешествие привело нас в живописное село Амбударя, расположенное невдалеке от границы. Южная территория скрывалась за высокими горами. А в горах располагались пограничные посты. Каждый из них был прикрыт куполом из белого металла – чтобы никто не видел, что происходило внутри. Тогрул прилег у родника и, облокотившись на локоть, смотрел на русских пограничников, сновавших по вершине горы. И у обоих у нас на уме было одно и то же: можно подумать, это их вотчина – не считаясь ни с кем, творят, что вздумается. Сидевший с нами рядом председатель колхоза, заметив, что мы глаз не сводим с вершины, сказал:<br/>
<br/>
- Подолгу не глядите. Не терпят они этого – могут и пальнуть.<br/>
<br/>
Что ж, с хозяином не спорят. Я заметил, что друг мой смотрит уже совершенно в ином направлении. Он созерцал полет орла. Орел парил среди лазури, ни разу ни взмахнув крыльями.<br/>
<br/>
– Должно быть, мы кажемся ему маленькими – не крупнее мышей. – Он все следил, в глубокой задумчивости, за парением орла. –  Вот самое счастливое живое существо на свете изо всех, созданных Всевышним. Не иметь никаких врагов, парить себе в чистом воздухе, всю жизнь есть свежее, вкусное мясо, не знать горя и забот, никого не бояться...  Если и есть на свете создание, знающее истинный вкус того, что именуют свободой, то это –  орел.<br/>
<br/>
Внимая другу в тяжком раздумье, я ощущал, как он сдавлен всем своим окружением и даже собственной оболочкой. Да, он тоже был орлом. Будучи вынужден телесно влачиться по земле, духом он воспарял к вершинам, не склоняясь ни перед одним живым существом – орел, недоступный орде копошащихся вокруг завистников и слабаков.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>